Petrichor
by Hallconen
Summary: -Nadie te obligo a ser el antídoto de ese chico, pero tu protección ha contenido su rabia contra mi hermano-... Sanji y la cuenta regresiva para salvar a un terco peli-negro comenzaron a moverse...; Universo-alterno MODELO!AU, ¡Prompt x Naghi-tan! LAWSAN/Zosan
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo** ; **Petrichor**

 **Pareja** ; Law x Sanji.

 **Tiempo;** **Universo alterno** ; **Modelos!** Y demás oficios, tiempo actual. Extraños continentes

 **Tipo;** **Multi-capitulo 1/3**

 **Intro** ; Al vender los derechos de tu imagen, eres un maniquí para los grandes diseñadores, tu vida se expone y difunde hasta lo más recóndito del primer mundo, aunque hay sucesos que no se cuentan en las revistas. Universo-alterno MODELO!AU, ¡Prompt x Naghi-tan! + LAWSAN/Zosan

 **Nota;**

Fue fácil crear las marcas, modistas y demás categorías que necesité en los personajes, pero la trama… todo se juntó mientras lo escribía así que llegue a mas allá de un one-shot, este fic dejara atrás a "Imperios" pese que solo necesito revisarlo para subirlo…

 **+++H+++**

 **Are you going to need me when I'm gone?**

 **I fear you won't**

 **I fear you don't**

 **+++H+++**

-Ese estilo es para chicos sensibles, Trafalgar, a ti siempre te dan el rol de anarquista- Indignado, tiro la libreta de copias que contenía todo el inventario de sus trajes, conjuntos e inclusive el maquillaje que debían usar. – Mira toda esta mierda de animalitos tejidos, el tipo ha de ser un desubicado, los hombres no usamos esto.-

El joven peli-negro, no muy lejos de su compañero en tan inmensa habitación, utilizaba pequeñas esponjas de algodón para derribar esas lentejuelas de diminutos brillos que agregaron en su cuello, las sesiones de fotografías siempre llevaban alguna característica, como una sola pose o un objeto en manos, la mayoría del tiempo era maquillaje en zonas específicas, que en su caso la toma fue enfocada en su cuello al par con una chaqueta de colores bermellón y tiernas huellas de oso bordadas a mano en el cuello de la ropa.

-Usa lo que te den, Sanji-ya, te aseguro que no te verás tan mal- Termino de limpiar su rostro y tomo las toallas de su maleta para tomar una ducha, su turno de sesión acababa de terminar y el oji-azul seria su relevo, siempre lo era, o vice-versa.

El rubio camino hasta el perchero movible donde escogieron sus tallas, encontrando un único traje, muy elegante de aura casual, de colores azules pastel y unos pequeños pingüinos muy adorables bordados a mano a los lados de cada botón en el chaleco, los pantalones de vestir le llegaban a los tobillos, su color azul bebé contrastaba mucho con el rosado del interior de la tela, el pobre rubio se enamoró de los zapatos beiges en ese modelo Wingtip.

Al final no toda la sesión le aburriría, el brillo en su ojo le basto al peli-negro para dejarle solo, pronto le acompañaría en la estancia donde se instalaron para tomar las fotografías de verano-pre-otoño, el lugar era un hermoso palacio español, con una gran altura como ubicación así como una piscina accesible decorada con múltiples palmeras de diferentes hojas, ramificaciones y tamaños.

Posiblemente le pedirían a Blackleg que se sentara en la cómoda a hamaca tejida con el mismo patrón que el modista diseño, inclusive le dirán que sostenga algunas de las hojas caídas de los árboles, hasta a él le pareció ridículo, salvo que Law se acostumbraba a lo incomodo, obtenía experiencia de los picaros gustos de los editores de revistas así como el mismo fotógrafo.

La habitación era segura para ambos, aunque fuese dentro del hogar rentado de un hombre de buenos gustos arquitectónicos, no debía dejarle por si solo por mucho tiempo ya que el joven modelo tendía a discutir sobre su comodidad y dignidad.

Vagos y cercanos sucesos le unieron a ese problemático chico, más joven que el por supuesto, de la misma edad que su hermana menor, de quien ambos ya no mencionaban…

 **++H++**

Se conocieron tal como una amistad saludable podría florecer, en un salón de aprendizaje, por especificar, en un curso de pintura terapéutica, ¿raro?, extremadamente por supuesto, por un lado se encontraba el joven rubio, temperamental cocinero, su abogado le sentencio a terapias para controlar su enojo y violencia contra los hombres, de mala gana el oji-azul atendía a clases donde el dibujo experimental seria apreciado hasta por él, cualquier basura elaborada con pasteles y carboncillos les parecía una maravilla a sus compañeros, tenía buena racha por su lado, salvo que su otra mitad…

¡Law no quería estar ahí, ninguna hora, ni siquiera en clases teóricas!, le horrorizaba que cada punto en su maldito papel de trabajo era comentado como uno de sus estados emocionales, ¡No existía el impulso!, eso le repetía su maestro de clase, a Trafalgar no le gustaba que lo analizaran, él era el maldito egresado medicina, el examinaba a los otros por su físico, no sus profundas sub-consientes.

Qué horror le parecía el curso de verano, él no fue obligado a asistir, salvo que su pequeña hermana fue la de la idea, y Law como el hombre que era, no le dejaría sola con un puñado de hombres desequilibrados;

Pese a todo lo que trato, la pequeña Lami enganchó a cierto joven de mechones dorados sin querer alguno, ella sería la más ideal a la edad del cocinero, en sus recientes veinte años por igual, tal como se conocían los hábitos del joven chef, por si solo se acercaba, hablaba y bromeaba con la tímida Trafalgar, pese que los celos de hermanos podrían atacarle, el peli-negro no desarrollo asco alguno por la presencia del temperamental rubio que parecía un ser humano cualquiera si se rodeaba por chicas.

Durante una clase, de las ultimas, algunos de los alumnos fueron candidatos para los practicantes de fotografía, los análisis de enfoque, velocidad y apertura en la cámara serian su examen, gustosamente el cocinero subió a la silla alta entre la instalación de luces, quien sería el novato afortunado de capturarlo en imágenes no espero a que el oji-azul mirara directamente al lente, lo que todo el público escucho de tal cámara eran las tomas consecutivas que agotaron su rollo, el joven decepcionado paso inmediatamente al revelado, dejando que alguien más usara bien su turno.

Tanto Lami como Law se reían con disimulo de las poses fotogénicas del chef, aunque se acomodara como quisiera, algunos alumnos le pedían ridiculeces como enseñar la lengua, morder sus uñas o mirar al horizonte, al final los hermanos esperaban no tener que ver las imágenes reveladas. Aunque el par disfruto de sonrojo del cocinero, ellos tuvieron su turno obligatorio en tal silla.

Los hermanos D. así como Blackleg compartían tiempo juntos, como amigos, puesto que la joven e inocente Lami no veía a Sanji como un pretendiente, si no como un buen amigo para ambos, más para su hermano que solo tenía como contactos a sus compañeros de clase, quienes olvidaba de vez en cuando y terminaba en casa, solo, investigando sus manuales de micro-cirugías.

Nadie les dijo que sus caras aparecieron en las exposiciones académicas de ese mismo verano.

En cierta semana de Septiembre, los Trafalgar salieron en compañía de su amigo mutuo en un recorrido por la ciudad, por la cual Sanji aseguro no identificar por completo sus establecimientos, por supuesto vivían en la gran capital a orillas de la bahía, claro que el joven chef no conocía más allá de su restaurante entre los muelles.

Recorrieron puentes en los puntos más altos hasta los restaurantes con vistas admirables al mar abierto, al caer la noche el peli-negro tenia pre-vista la visita a uno de los miradores a campo abierto, poco cerca de la media noche, bebían alcohol barato de latas pequeñas de aluminio, tal vez sería una bebida ligera y con alguna variedad de sabores frutales, Lami procuraba ser cautelosa con sus porciones, Law bebía a mas no dar por ser el dueño del alcohol mientras el rubio olvidaba la lata en su mano contemplando el cielo estrellado, sereno de la iluminación de la humanidad.

Entre tragos inofensivos, ciertos adolescentes invadieron la serena planicie de la colina, se percataron de su presencia por medio de las luces de sus motocicletas, desgraciadamente eran esas bandas principiantes, de escándalos más que intimidación, la pandilla de pre-adultos no se enfocaba en la maldad o malicia de molestar al trio bebedor que disfruto de la silenciosa noche hasta su llegada.

Con chicas como público, un solo auto como iluminación y algunas motocicletas dañadas eran el entretenimiento de la noche aderezado con alcohol barato, tanto los Trafalgar como Blackleg se sentaron sobre su propio auto observando como los críos practicaban algunos trucos, nada extremos, era un lugar reducido de planicie pese que al filo de la orilla la caída era más dolorosa que larga…

Por medio de los patéticos trucos peligrosos, unos de los hombres perdió el control del manubrio, la rueda frontal se levantó, con el motor aun en marcha, viajó en línea recta, chocando y subiendo por el capó del auto de Law, dirigiéndose contra el par qué bebía sobre el techo, por suerte, Trafalgar logro bajar a su hermana al jalarla del brazo protegiéndola de la máquina, pero el cocinero, en vez de correr, le ayudo a salvarle al empujarla tan fuerte que acabo por derribar a ambos hermanos, por lo que termino siendo envestido y lanzado al suelo junto con el transporte por encima de él.

Law introdujo con rapidez a Lami al auto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, corrió a auxiliar al rubio que se encontraba rodeado por los _preocupados_ chicos a su alrededor, levantaron tanto la motocicleta como a Sanji, por lo que empeoraron sus lesiones.

Ha como era de esperarse del peli-negro, alejo con violencia a los descuidados hombres aunque el cocinero haya pateado a unos pocos por su enojo, Sanji había caído sobre su brazo izquierdo, lo sostenía precavidamente deseando que Trafalgar dejara de tocarlo, debía tener una torcedura grave como para que gritase cuando trataba de revisarlo, con la poca luz sobre ellos Water notó el sangrado en la boca del oji-azul.

Por supuesto le era el colmo que su _propia sangre_ corriera peligro así como que su amigo fuera la victima de las estupideces de los jóvenes alcohólicos, Law lanzó el primer golpe contra el dueño de la máquina, pocos de los adolescentes o pre-adultos le ayudaban a su contrincante a defenderse pese que el moreno luchaba con torpeza, derroto a la mayoría siendo que solo uno tenía la culpa. Los más cobardes huyeron mientras el peli-negro ayudaba a Blackleg a subir al auto que sufrió de un parachoques caído así como el parabrisas frontal con un gran hueco.

Lami sostenía al herido cocinero en sus brazos durante el transcurso al hospital en el que trabajaban sus padres, ella le pedía a su hermano que no se alterara tanto, además de que la pelea fue realmente innecesaria ya que el culpable trato de disculparse, el practicante de cirugía no hablo nada al respecto mientras manejaba a gran velocidad, su aura oscura por supuesto le hizo olvidar lo ebrio que estaría a esas horas de la noche…

Tras una madrugada de explicaciones a sus padres junto a unos análisis innecesarios, Sanji descansó en casa del hermano mayor Water, la más cercana a diferencia de las deprimentes salas de hospital, no obstante le trataron al colocarle su antebrazo en su lugar al volverlo a torcer, las quemaduras de caucho en su cintura fue menos grave que su propia mordedura interior en su boca, por ello sus encías lucían ensangrentadas, el sabor a acero se filtró hasta su garganta, salvo que era algo que se limpiaba con un fácil lavado de boca así como unas gárgaras con bicarbonato.

El moreno lucia más herido, por supuesto nadie parecía recién aseado después de una riña, al momento en que atendieron al cocinero por separado, el mismo buscó el material para tratarse, con algodones de agua oxigenada limpio sus nudillos descarapelados por los golpes, los cubrió con pocos vendajes en sus manos antes de buscar una bolsa de hielo para sien izquierda, los golpes en su estómago pronto se calmarían, no necesitaba una pastilla para tan poca molestia. La suciedad en su ropa y cabello le hacían ver como el perdedor excepto que él fue el menos jodido de la noche.

La tranquilidad de estos chicos se esfumaría a la mañana siguiente ya que hasta que tras una discusión de la familia Trafalgar, más el involucrado rubio, a plenas horas de la mañana recibieron los innecesarios exámenes de sangre que propuso su padre, diciendo que aprovecharía su aparición en el hospital, Law se encontraba bajo el regaño de su madre por darse cuenta que no tomaba sus vitaminas, así como a Sanji le reprendían por su azúcar baja, a causa del cigarrillo y lo poco que comía.

Las malas noticias cayeron desde la menor de la familia, un enfermero a cargo de su caso, le informo el resultado de su examen, dando positivo en una epidemia actual, extrañamente perteneciente a países europeos del sur. El aumento de potasio, presión arterial baja, sodio bajo y cortisol bajo delataban los pre-síntomas, salvo que sus estadísticas la delataban dentro de una fase terciaria de la enfermedad.

Sin pregunta alguna la joven de cabellos claros fue llevada a zona de cuarentena, siendo arrancada de entre los propios brazos de su hermano, al perderle de vista, Law y Sanji fueron tratados con la vacuna para su inmunidad, no se les permitió comunicarse más allá de breves llamadas a escondidas, no obstante el peli-negro ya presentaba un cambio físico en sus manos.

Vitíligo, el síntoma hereditario de su familia apareció rápidamente, cosa que no se manifestaría hasta sus últimos años de vida, desgraciadamente el pigmento de sus manos y dedos desaparecía dejando que las manchas uniformes lucieran como el 'después' de graves quemaduras. Lo que le sucedía era tratable pero la pequeña Lami se sumergía en otra fase de la enfermedad.

El vitíligo avanzo en su espalda y piernas, los escalofríos le mantenían en cama, la pérdida de peso y problemas de visión no se volvían avances positivos, hasta el estado en el que su sistema inmunitario colapso, su piel se despigmentó por completo, a lo que llevo su sistema a perder el orden y destruir su cuerpo con hemorragias…Con escuchar lo que sufría, a Trafalgar no le era permitido intervenir, lo que le llevo a acorralarse así mismo pese a que Blackleg le necesitaba firme ante los fuertes gastos en su tratamiento.

Su familia se trasladó a los países activos en el tratamiento, dejando atrás, seguro, a su hijo mayor junto al positivo cocinero como su apoyo emocional.

Water recordaba constantemente la calidez de las manos de Sanji sobre las suyas mientras se despedían de su familia, probablemente por última vez. Law no creía que debía seguir por sí mismo aunque su hermana tenía los días contados.

Al pasar de las semanas, entre cartas y noticias poco motivantes, cada vez más escasas, el dúo fue citado a una inexplicable sesión, quien les llamaba aseguraba que ellos eran los indicados para su proyecto, que fue una gran ilusión encontrar sus perfiles entre obras académicas de aficionados, tras investigaciones él les contacto, pese a que el moreno lo rechazo al no tener interés, después de una serie de llamadas, Sanji respondió con un 'si' a su entrevista, le haría saber en persona que no eran los indicados.

 **++H++**

Esa gran causa fue por la cual complacía a los ojos de sus espectadores, a cambio del dinero para el tratamiento, el cocinero por igual le apoyo en su decisión, siguieron el camino opresor de su imagen, beneficiándose de su debut entre viejas generaciones de modelos, pocas sesiones le bastaron al dúo para hacerse del rogar estratégicamente esperando que el ofrecer el doble del dinero le hiciera colaborar pese que lo harían con cualquier suma.

Al disfrutar de su confianza con el público, en una donación grupal de caridad para los trabajadores de la ciudad, ambos chicos encontraron a un amigo más en su caritativo día, no fue sino hasta visitar la estación de bomberos que un par de peli-negros más compañía, que aunque no los reconocieran, se hicieran amigos tras algunos tragos y vencidas sobre la misma mesa que usaban para beber.

Luffy conocía a muchas personas, la mayoría le caían bien al par de modelos, Ace también tenía su propia gente pero ninguno que les apoyase en su carrera; por ello es que Luffy conocía a Ussop, quien tomaba el bus con Tony-Tony, quien era familiar de Robin, quien estaba teniendo citas encantadoras con Franky, quien sabía que Nami les sería una buena manager, excepto que ella tenía en mente que su vecino, Roronoa Zoro, alguien que les sería útil en sus campañas de moda.

El peli-verde, fan de espadas de oriente, necesitaba a la persona ideal para su afamada marca que el mismo construyo con gran reputación.

Lastimadamente Zoro y Sanji se conocieron previamente en una pelea callejera, no se reconocían por sus nombres sino más bien por sus facciones, el ex-cocinero gritaba cuantas groserías por su cabello neón y sus susodichas extravagantes decoraciones en su cuerpo, si el tipo ya tenía ciertas cicatrices haciéndolo ver estúpido, unos piercings de mal gusto en su pecho y orejas le era el colmo al hijo del Chef, por el otro lado Roronoa le repetía que su cejas era una desgracia para que tuviera mal karma en su vida además de serias preguntas para Nami sobre porque alguien quisiera a un hombre con cejas ridículas se uniera a su empresa.

Entre los intentos de Nami para que hicieran negocios, terminaban en peleas con conversaciones de machos (mucho ego de por medio), Law les esperaba afuera de los restaurantes donde cenaban o se retiraba a casa esperando que el cocinero llegase a la cocina del hogar que compartían y preparara postres porque estaba de mal humor.

Entre más furioso, más esponjosas salían esas galletas de maicena y azúcar.

Con el tiempo que el modelo y el modista requerían para tolerarse, el moreno invertía su tiempo a solas revisando todos los sublimes diseños que se encontraban en el almacén de arte de Lami que no fue puesto en cuarentena por la prevención a la enfermedad ahí activa, las investigaciones culparon a un virus que viajo desde países italianos dentro de un hermoso paquete de oleos de gran reputación…Uno que Law le regalo en su cumpleaños, el cocinero armo toda una odisea al contradecir la culpa que comenzó a cargar por sí mismo, salvo que la demanda a la zona de producción funciono escasamente para los fondos de medicación y estadía de sus padres, no dejando de lado su propia supervivencia en la ciudad.

Con otras severas citas a escondidas al taller, Water se vio con valor, sin arrepentimientos al darle revolución a su propio cuerpo, utilizando la voluntad de su pequeña hermana sobre su piel.

Al desaparecer un día completo más otro poco del siguiente de la vista del rubio, Trafalgar volvió a casa sin gran escándalo de por medio, quería que su compañero descubriera su sorpresa por sí mismo, no obstante no tenía previsto que la _pequeña berenjena_ se ocultara entre las sombras del atardecer, con una taza con dudoso contenido en manos que se derramaba por constantes temblores. El chico de los tatuajes bajó las mangas de su suéter hasta sus manos y camino en auxilio del frágil perfil del cocinero.

-Law….- Con sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros, el oji-azul trataba de verle a la cara pese que su flequillo se apodero de sus ojos.

-¿Que sucedió, Sanji-ya?- _'¿Que tan grave fue su pelea...?_ ', aparto los mechones de su frente, dejándolos del lado derecho, permitiéndole ver que sus cejas no cambiaban de dirección, le quito la taza de las manos al volver a interrogarle.

-Marimo…et moi…- Oh, el joven modelo volvió a retomar su primer lengua, esa jamás le sería un buena señal _, '¿Acaso volvieron a embriagarse para lidiar con sus temperamentos y accidentalmente golpeo una señorita?';_ excepto que las gotas sobre las mejillas del oji-azul le fueron totalmente extrañas sin razones ridículas o tan sentimentales como para hacer llorar a Cutty Flam, ' _¿Ya se enteró que su actriz favorita se ha casado?'_

-Nous avions…presque le sexe….- Resumió su problema abruptamente, trago lentamente al mencionar la última palabra, apretó sus puños hasta que levanto la vista, por sorpresa el moreno se encontraba agachado, a su nivel del rostro, la boca del peli-negro era la única que se movía y respondía a sus emociones, sus ojos fijos en los suyos eran estables pero su boca se fruncía más, un tic en su labio superior le daba mala espina, no reconocía si quería gritar o **matar**.

Las lágrimas de miedo se desbordaban entre unos ojos que no querían darle mucha importancia al suceso, por supuesto el rubio era un tipo duro que deseaba en ese momento irse a cama, dormir vigilado por su amigo para terminar olvidando todo después de haberse tomado la mitad del contenido de la taza (Una mezcla inofensiva pero potente de alcohol que su mismo viejo le enseño a preparar).

-im pas gay vous savez…- el pánico ataco su voz, incrédulamente tartamudeo mientras Water le revisaba con la vista su físico, localizando alguna herida, pese que no le fue suficiente con dejarle sin camisa alguna al examinarlo. -Y tú lo sabes….- gimoteo aguantando sus ganas de seguir desbordando sus gruesas lágrimas.

-Saldré ahora mismo, tengo que hablarlo directamente con él- Torpemente volvió a botonar la camisa de la víctima pese que no encontró nada como pruebas, salvo que para él, el cocinero no mentiría, ni siquiera le haría una broma al respecto, la sexualidad del pobre no era un tema fácil, siempre le seria incómodo.

-NO- El pánico azoto su voz, rogando -Todo está bien, firme el contrato e inmediatamente volví- Estiro su mano hasta el brazo del sofá, donde enseguida encendió la lámpara de la sala dejando expuestas las nuevas imágenes de la piel morena bajo unas finas gasas semi-transparentes, de las que aún no se percató.

-Déjalo….ambos estábamos ebrios….yo aún estoy- el sabor que llenaba su garganta comenzó a burbujear en su estómago, por lo que su mano en su boca le mostraba la urgencia que tenía para usar el baño.

Después de los horrores de sus gritos al vomitar, Water se recargo en el marco de la puerta esperando que la defensiva del rubio siguiera, ¡Que deseos tan enormes de asesinar a un solo hombre!, dejando que su mejor amigo asumiera la culpa de algo que probablemente el depravado de Roronoa debió comenzar…

– QUE CARAJOS TE HICISTE TRAFALGAR-

O ya no, tenía que explicarle por qué el cambio radical en su imagen, al pobre cocinero se le salían los ojos literalmente por la sorpresa mientras se le escurría de la boca el agua que uso para sus gárgaras.

Ahora el peli-negro necesitaba unos largos tragos de Sake y buenos argumentos.

 **++H++**

-Baboum, baboum ~ C'est le vent du large qui chante ~ -

Una lejana voz baja con una silenciosa melodía lo traía a la realidad, al volver al mundo actual, la fricción en sus manos le llevo a fijarse en aquel que le atendía tal como cada mañana. -Annonçant la pluie pour demain~- Interrumpió su tonada, usualmente por que no recordaba que seguía, era una canción infantil que el rubio tarareaba cuando cocinaba y su radio se quedaba sin señal.

Sanji no tenía por qué hacerlo, sin embargo a Law le era difícil recordar su propio tratamiento, las suaves manos del tez blanca recorrían sus dedos, manos, hasta llegar a sus codos, con la intensión de que su crema prescrita humectara su piel que se recuperaba del Vitíligo, sin complicaciones se esfumaba de entre sus tatuajes oscuros.

-¿Sanji-ya?-

-Al fin volviste, idiota- Soltó sus manos al guardar el frasco que utilizo de vuelta en la maleta del moreno.

Sacudiendo figuradamente sus pensamientos, observo como el oji-azul vestía otro conjunto no tan parecido al traje formal que eligió como el primero de su presentación. Sanji se dio cuenta de los ojos de su compañero sobre él, por lo que con gracia dio una vuelta completa para que lo observara de todos ángulos. –No se ve tan mal después de todo- sonrió feliz de su aspecto alejándose hasta la semi-abierta ventana para tomar el cigarrillo que dejo abandonado en un pequeño vaso de cristal.

-¿Saldrás así hasta el auto?- bromeo tras soltar la primer nube de nicotina al exterior.

Por supuesto Law sintió la brisa en su espalda y piernas, apenas si el hombre estaba usando su ropa interior, unos pantalones kaki que llegaban a sus rodillas y la toalla de su cabeza en sus hombros, al parecer se vistió a medias y reposo al pie de la cama, justo donde Blackleg le encontró sumergido entre recuerdos.

-¿Termino tu sesión?- Se levantó para buscar una camisa entre sus cosas aunque deseaba quedarse sentado tocando sus manos que extrañaban el calor del modelo.

-No, aún faltan otros tres conjuntos de 6 fotografías- aplasto el cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo al jardín del primer piso y comenzar a desvestirse , tomó el primer gancho del perchero que llevaba otro bordado artesanal en un suéter de mangas largas y cuello bastante abierto, tanto que llegaba cerca de sus hombros, en la espalda de tal prenda se encontraba un tierno koala al lado de piezas de ajedrez más grandes que el mismo lindo animal; con un mal gesto de por medio y una risa aguantada del peli-negro, se puso los pantaloncillos amarillos que llegaban a sus rodillas junto con una marca conocida de zapatos deportivos, de color negro por supuesto.

La ropa no solamente redujo años en el modelo, si no que le hacía ver menos agresivo de lo que verdaderamente era, con mueca de enojo, caminó a pasos fuertes hasta la instalación.

Trafalgar termino de recoger sus cosas y las llevo consigo hasta donde el rubio se encontraba, al pasar por la escena no había nada inusual, sin personas tocando al oji-azul diciéndole como posar, los observadores eran controlados, tres en personal de luz, uno como editor bajo la sombra de la fachada, el fotógrafo que parecía ser un hombre profesional y decente, todos formales, respetuosos por la simple presencia de Bentham, el organizador ó estilista personal de ambos modelos.

La reputación de Bon era de admirarse en el campo social así como el de un guardaespaldas, no solo era un creativo maquillador y consejero, es un amigo para ambos pese que Luffy solo le pidió ayuda para una sola sesión, la amistad de Sanji y Bent le sería favorable al peli-negro en cuanto a encontrar los trabajos adecuados junto con un personal decente.

Water dejo su maleta en el auto, el llegar al estacionamiento le llevo cinco minutos en el elevador, por supuesto se encontraban en una de los colinas más elevadas entre los campos de flores de la ciudad, al querer regresar donde el rubio, Law recibió un mensaje del mismo Bon, quien le recordaba que debía aprovechar el tiempo y revisar aquellas impresiones fotográficas en la nueva boutique del centro, siempre le era recomendable controlar que imágenes serian impresas y con qué tipo de mensaje serian publicadas, aunque haya escuchado de otros modelos que al mostrarse como ellos lo hacían, el ya no tenía privacidad, Trafalgar no dejaría que su perfil fuera usado para malos fines de su reputación.

 **++H++**

-Llegas tarde, está lleno de cámaras- El joven rubio de chaleco formal negro y líneas azules, re-acomodo sus gafas redondas de filtro amarillo y le dio la espalda, indicándole que le siguiera dentro del edificio, su pronta lejanía le dejo ver sus pantalones negros, de cinturón plateado y zapatos blancos.

-Me percate de eso, gracias, olvide que no debo tomar direcciones de Luffy-ya así como de Roronoa-ya- Pronuncio entre dientes el ultimo nombre, aun dándole a saber al modelo que después de tantos meses, no se le pasaba el enojo. Le siguió el paso protegiéndole de escasos reporteros buscando noticias de su supuesta relación.

Ambos chicos pasaron el resto de sus tardes por separado, por supuesto no eran pareja ni mucho menos dependían totalmente entre ellos, Law invertía su tiempo ocupado en cualquier negocio, informándose o ejercitándose, así como Sanji era entrevistado y ayudaba en el restaurante de su padre pese a ser expulsado a causa de su nueva carrera.

Law termino sus recorridos por los centros comerciales y recogió de su confiable lavandería el elegante traje semi-gris de corbata amarilla que vestía en ese momento, respaldado por una camisa negra y zapatos Monk Strap.

-¿Donde esta Bentham-ya?- Le extraño la presencia del supuesto vigilante, verle solo en los eventos le incomodaba por ello Trafalgar era un repuesto, no obstante a Sanji no le agradaba que Water terminase siendo el roba-corazones si se supone que el rubio buscaba al menos conversar dulcemente con alguna señorita que no padeciera de anorexia, dentro de su profesión era un caso raro.

-Lo perdí desde la sesión de la mañana, creo que se molestó porque el fotógrafo termino por coquetearle- Comento con una risa burlona de por medio, subieron las escaleras del pasillo y evitaron los flash de los reporteros del evento, con pasos apresurados evitaron la multitud.

-Je, le dije que con poco maquillaje cualquiera le hablaría, ¿Quién te trajo entonces?- Por supuesto Law se encargaba de manejar por ambos pese que cada quien tenía su auto en casa.

-Ace, está entre los novatos que maquillan el nuevo grupo de la pasarela, supongo que Luffy estará con él, no lo veo detrás de ti- Aun dándole la espalda, pasaron entre las inmensas cortinas rojizas para después buscar su lugar reservado entre las sillas al frente.

Se sentaron esperando que se llenase la sala, algunas jóvenes se asomaban por entre la salida de la pasarela, se les notaba su nerviosismo, por supuesto no solo se trataba de una muestra de ropa, sino que el mismísimo nombre de Boa Hancock intimidaba el aspecto de las mujeres, excepto que ella no juzgaba a las jóvenes por sus proporciones sino por su mentalidad, la dama de cabellos negros siempre reclutaba a las chicas que reconocían lo que eran, pese que el mismo cuerpo de Boa hacia ver a las demás como simples mortales. Con barbilla alta, ojos penetrantes, un vestir serio y extravagante la describía como lo hermosa mujer que ella misma decía ser.

Tal modista se encontraba al frente, en su propio lugar reservado entre sus hermanas, por supuesto Law le localizo por la dirección de la mirada del rubio en forma de corazones derritiéndose y empañando sus lentes por tan gran rubor, el peli-negro le dijo incontables veces que se olvidara de ella, que no se arriesgara a hablarle, la supuesta amazona de la moda (un posible alias), era una mujer peligrosa para el modelo, quien prefería a señoritas en problemas.

Por supuesto Trafalgar se lo comentó, a los pocos minutos los supuestos corazones se esfumaron así como sus gafas, justo en el rato que se anunciaba la apertura del evento.

Las luces amarillas se esfumaron y la pasarela de piso blanco se llenó de luces con el mismo color, el logo de la modista se ilumino dando por visto el título de "Lylis", como era de esperarse la diversa colección de vestidos y conjuntos femeninos era dominada por el uso de piel de reptiles en la ropa interior, en las telas de patrones, con imitaciones del supuesto animal, pese que el mayor impacto se lo ganaba el hecho de que las modelos cargaban con una serpiente viva enroscada en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, el inofensivo animal también lucia enternecedores sombrero y pañuelos en su cabeza.

8, 12, 20, 32…. Una gran cantidad de jóvenes chicas salieron a la luz, sin ninguna repetición, pero el número 56, sobrepaso la emoción y atención del público, los gritos de felicidad entre los murmuros del público no se esperaban saliendo del siguiente modelo…Un hombre.

Entre las excelentes apariciones de la emperatriz, juró que un hombre jamás vestiría o existiría entre su arte, salvo que la falta de profesión del chico es lo que disgustaba al público pese que la emoción de su presencia es lo que más rompía el canon de su política contra los hombres, no sobraba quien volteara ver a la modista, esperando su reacción, la cual era un inmenso sonrojo entre sus manos que sostenían sus mejillas, su cabeza se mecía con un ritmo adorable, la supuesta reina de las serpientes era apoyada por sus hermanas que le daban un poco de aire a su rostro esperando que Luffy dejara de mirarle directamente.

El entusiasta peli-negro por supuesto pertenecía a la colección, vestía unos pantaloncillos con patrones de hexágonos, tal como un panal de abejas, de un color rojo que le sentía de maravilla, el conjunto llevaba una camisa de corte oriental, de botones de listón, de mangas largas que apenas dejaban ver sus manos, por supuesto le acompañaban sus sandalias y su sombrero decorado con una cinta de la misma temática de piel.

Boa pronunciaba el nombre del Monkey con tal pena y amor, le alagaba pese que su tiempo de pasarela se excedió, por lo que el peli-negro termino por toparse con su hermano mayor quien además de modelar perfectamente en su primer intento, se llevó al sombrero de paja esperando que la modista recuperara el aire.

Law tanto como Sanji se quedaron mudos pese que los hermanos le saludasen al retirarse, sus rostros morados de espanto también lo padecían los espectadores, la lluvia de argumentos se desato frente a la dueña de la marca, esa era la señal para el dúo para retirarse y soltar la carcajada tras bambalinas.

 **++H++**

-Deja de maquillarte, es excesivo- A brazos semi-cruzados el peli-negro termino sus asuntos en el baño para acercarse al gigante espejo del tocador público, al lavar sus manos notó como su compañero retiraba su maquillaje "natural" y lo volvía a hacer mientras el moreno pensaba y regañaba mentalmente al cocinero _'Solo es rubor maldita sea, deberías mojarte la cara después de haber chillado tanto por ver como Luffy se hizo el preferido de la creída Boa'_

-Mierda…- Suspiró, -No importa,- Tiro el maquillaje que usó devuelta a la bolsa de cosméticos que Ace le prestó. -Quiero beber hasta que termine en el hombro de alguna señorita-. Imaginarias florecillas le rodeaban al pensar en todas las modelos que asistían a su fiesta de bienvenida, por supuesto solo a aquellas que aprobaron tanto la opinión de Boa, Sandersonia y Marigold.

Ambos salieron al exterior conversaron entre ellos hasta llegar a la puerta doble que les abría el paso al gran salón de reuniones; entre decoraciones del Art Nouveau, negros y beiges, el área era amplia a pesar de estar al tope con la mini-orquesta en una esquina, la barra para beber, el espacio del barman, un amplio piso para conversar y bailar ligeramente a un paso de dos tiempos así como al final del lugar con algunas mesas y cómodos sillones Puff.

Caminaron esquivando círculos de conversación, con ayuda de Law jalando al joven rubio para que no interrumpiera a las jovencitas que se conocían entre ellas, se detenían al ver pasar a otros en su camino, no faltaba que ambos chicos tomaran mayoría de los alimentos que los meseros traían en charolas de plata, y es que las mujeres no consumían nada a causa de distorsionar su figura, por ello es que hasta Water tomaba en cuenta que los bocadillos serian gratis, tras recolectar grandes raciones hasta que sus manos se llenasen, encontraron una mesa libre para ambos, donde depositaron toda su recolección para devorarlo.

-¡Vaya!, están ofreciendo carne Wagyu* como si fuera pollo común- Lleno su boca de esos dichosos trozos de carne evitando que siquiera describiendo todo lo que se llevase a la boca, por educación le ofrecía ciertas porciones que su compañero también debería probar.

Sin mirar lo que la mano del tez blanca le ofrecía, el peli-negro lo deposito con gran confianza en su boca, al masticar sabía que el rubio esperaba que le describiera su percepción, -Sabe…. a carne, solo carne- sin importancia en el asunto el moreno escribía cuantas notas de texto en su agenda, hasta al oji-azul le molestaba que el fuera más organizado que su propio manager.

Como música de fondo, un interesante imitador del cantante Bobby Darin, dejando de lado que usaba un inmenso afro en lugar del formal peinado típico de quien interpretaba, subió al pequeño escenario de la orquesta y ofreció un jazz para las jovencitas, a las cuales parecía quitarles el vestido con la mirada _, todo un hijo de puta,_ eso pensaría el caballeroso Blackleg, quien diría algo lindo mucho antes de pedirle que le enseñe las piernas.

Entre el tiempo que Sanji maldecía el encanto del cantante del afro, un zumbido interrumpió el teclado del teléfono de Trafalgar, era otro de los mensajes estilo "madre" que Bentham les enviaba cuando les daba permiso de asistir eventos en los que sabía que no ocasionarían algún problema.

 _-"Vuelvan temprano; Mañana, Gimnasio para ti desde las 7am a 9am, yo me ocupare de Sanji-chan, saluden a Luffy-chan, sean simpáticos con Hancock, 'night kissukissu"-_

Si Law fuera una colegiada que recibía el mensaje de su puberto novio, reiría o sonrojaría ante el tierno despedir del okama, excepto que a sus 25 años, no toleraba ese contenido en su bandeja de entrada, por ello es que lo borro para terminar escribiendo los horarios en su alarma.

Al levantar la vista su compañero no se encontraba en su cojín relleno de arena, gritar su nombre no era su estilo, por que esperaba que volviera por sí mismo, y si lo hacía junto con una señorita, _bien por él,_ se repetía el chico de los tatuajes pese que su estómago se oprimía al seguir comiendo en soledad por ello el alimento ínsito que su cansancio cerrara sus ojos en una tranquila siesta…

Segundos, minutos, posiblemente una hora duro en paz, al abrir sus ojos, una joven de cabellos castaños le había tomado una fotografía con flash, la luz del aparato le despertó y la presencia de la chica empeoro su humor, enfadado por su cámara apuntándole, el peli-negro se sentó pese que alguien le tiro de vuelta a su sillón.

-¡TRAFFY!-

Por supuesto, el agradable sombrero de paja dejó que la chica escapara y que la comida en la mesa desapareciera, tal vez porque Monkey devoro todo mientras se le echaba encima.

-Mugiwara-ya, ¿Tenemos que hablar sobre mi espacio otra vez?- Law se sentó, junto con el joven peli-negro aun sobre él, como si fuese a contarle una historia, el ojos negros le miraba directamente riendo y asintiendo con la cabeza sobre el hecho de que necesitaba saber sobre el misterioso tema de su amigo, con aun algunos aperitivos masticándose en su boca, Luffy levanto su dedo índice frente al rostro del moreno, indicándole que esperara a que terminara de tragar para seguir hablando.

Con sus mejillas llenas, Water desesperó por lo que el chico necesitaba decirle, aunque le preguntara por adelantado que quería, el sombrero de paja asentía y negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía masticando, ¿Se te perdió tu hermano?, ¿Quieres ver a Boa?, ¿Sabías que bon no vendría?, sin acertar el dilema, Luffy termino de comer al suspirar abiertamente lo satisfecho que quedo, posiblemente porque se acabó toda la comida en la fiesta.

-Sanji te está esperando en el bar- Levanto una de sus manos apuntado a la dirección incorrecta al puesto del Barman, posiblemente porque no se aguantaba la risa. –Hancock me dijo que lo sacaras de aquí- Comenzó a reír, al cerrar sus ojos entre sus carcajadas, se echó atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

–Le dije que no le hablara,- Busco más aire para hablar -Ace apostó a que coquetería con una de sus hermanas y yo a que Hancock lo haría piedra,- Le miro desde el piso y le enseño el abanico de dinero en su mano, -Y gané- Los hermanos apostaron a lo grande y el más sabio perdió.

Para aclarar, la emperatriz no era una mitológica medusa, nadie podría convertir a los hombres en estatuas en pena, si no que el término que usó el chico del sombrero era que si recibías un gran y lamentable golpe fatal en tu masculinidad, tu cuerpo se volvía tal mármol en un pedestal.

Con una mano en su frente se levantó, pensado en que decir sin humillarle, se dirigió donde una cabellera rubia descansa sobre la barra para beber, acompañado por un pecoso que mordía sus labios aguantando la gracia del momento, con algunas palmadas en la espalda del avergonzado rubio, se retiró de su banquillo perdiéndose entre las nuevas mesas con muestras gourmet.

La suela de sus semi-altos tacones le llevaron hasta el supuesto durmiente sobre la madera, con una mano sobre su hombro le llamó. – Sanji-ya-

El mencionado levanto el rostro del mueble y le miró, su mejilla derecha estaba rojiza por usar la barra como almohada, movió ciegamente su mano buscando su copa a medio terminar, la consumió de un trago y re-acomodo la bolsa fría sobre su entrepierna. Tenía tantas ganas de fumar.

-Dame algo para poder caminar- Arrastrando las palabras, le exigió un tratamiento rápido que no podría curar su mal humor al mismo tiempo, sus piernas se durmieron por ello Portgas le dejo sentado junto a la copa que el mismo le pidió, lo que se encontraba bajo la bolsa de hielo entre sus piernas literalmente lloraba en lugar del rubio.

No le explico el porqué, y es que Monkey no se aguantaba las ganas de contar sus aventuras, los rechazos del oji-azul ya tenían su cuenta, y si celebraba aniversarios ese era el número 77 de sus tristes huidas al alcohol.

Observo las copas que no le habían sido retiradas, todas del mismo tipo de bebida, contaba unas 6 recién consumidas -No te puedo medicar si estas bebiendo, esperemos a que te puedas levantar- No siempre le negaba lo que el cocinero pedía, salvo que su pequeño botiquín se quedó en el auto y los bolsillos de su saco los lleno con su cartera, llaves y teléfono.

Uso un gruñido como respuesta, -Llévame…. con mi vi..e..jo- Se encogió de hombros aguantándose el dolor en su zona baja. Típico del pobre modelo si no se le olvidaba donde dormía o vivía, le llegaba un hambre tremenda, y en ocasiones le contaba experiencias que desconocía con nombres y lugares extraños, no podía existir un hombre llamado "Corazón" ¿o sí? Tal vez era un personaje de algún programa que el rubio veía en el horario de adultos.

-Ya no vives ahí, te mudaste conmigo hace meses- Levanto su dedo con la letra T y espero que le fuera entregada una bebida fuerte para tolerar a su amigo, siendo el conductor designado tenia autorizado un trago, excepto que nadie le dijo que tan cargado. Al esperar su pedido, se percató de como una considerable cantidad de chicas querían acercársele probablemente para conversar, pese que el problema de las mujeres es que no podían presentarse por sí solas, no le quedaba si no más que ahuyentarlas con la mirada para no complicar la existencia del oji-azul.

Sanji pensaba en una huida al dejar su frente descansar sobre la barra, ahora con Law a un lado suyo, podría servirle como "cortina" y salir por una ventana, pese que si lo analizabas por segunda vez, sería muy sospechoso.

Un par de copas les fueron entregadas con delicadeza a ambos a manos del barman, que inesperadamente ahora era una mujer, de pronunciadas curvas y largos cabellos azulados, tenía una vestimenta menos formal que el previo hombre que les sirvió la primer copa al cocinero, quien le miro por un largo tiempo creyendo que le conocía de algún lugar.

Con el rubio hipnotizado, Water tomó un corto trago de su copa tamaño Syrah, el líquido de color menta contenía un fuerte sabor a lima, azúcar y alcohol que quemaba su garganta, sinceramente no le gustaba y probablemente antes de poner algún _pero_ de por medio, Blackleg se bebió ambas copas como cual corredor sediento, para luego levantarse y caminar torpemente fuera del salón escuchando tras su espalda algunos gritos de los hermanos D. despidiéndose de ambos modelos.

 **+++H+++**

 *** Marimo…et moi;** El marimo y yo

 *** Nous avions…presque le sexe….-** Por poco y tenemos sexo

 *** im pas gay vous savez…-** No soy gay sabes

 ***** Lo que canta Sanji es una canción infantil francesa, es la única que encontré con relación al océano; se llama "El viento del alto mar".

 **Wagyu** *: raza bovina originaria de Japón.

Woahhh, no se preocupen, en el siguiente cap aparece Zoro, un Law más enojado, más dudas y posiblemente actualizare después de ilustrar los trajes que describí aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

**+++H+++**

 **We're rotten fruit**

 **We're damaged goods**

 **We've got hearts to lose**

 **+++H+++**

Salir del centro más concurrido de la ciudad consumía su pacifica forma de lidiar con otros seres, pese a ser horas después de medianoche, la actividad era más notoria por el hecho de que el sol no les restringía de moverse por las calles.

Música, autos, peleas callejeras, colores incandescentes de la publicidad que ellos mismos llegaban a producir, el conjunto de ello se convertía en una inmensa contaminación para su audición y visión, con solo unos pequeños tragos de alcohol no le bastaban para aguantarse a los que caminaban hasta su ventana del auto pidiendo un poco de dinero mientras esperaba el verde del semáforo que extrañamente lucia azul, podría ser otra obra contemporánea de chicos vándalos saboteando por ahí.

La esencia de la capital le disgustaba, por ello es que ambos modelos optaron por seguir a las afueras de los grandes rascacielos, lejos de los vacacionistas y los mismos habitantes del lugar.

El camino que tomaba Trafalgar para llegar a su hogar se grabó en su rutina , recorría el camino entre casas y negocios desolados, de clase baja, aunque el rubio le diera esa mirada de querer ayudar al prójimo, actualmente su gran suerte mantenía distraído al joven cocinero reposaba a medio dormir en el asiento del copiloto abrigado con unas de las tibias gabardinas de plumas que le pertenecía, lo único que le subía un poco el humor del viaje era el constante e hilarante hipo que Sanji desarrollaba después de esa cantidad de alcohol.

Conociendo su faceta de post-ebriedad, el oji-azul aun no caía dormido, lo notaba cada vez que las luces anaranjadas de los faros iluminaban el interior el auto, sus ojos se perdían a través de la ventana a su lado mientras cantaba con susurros las canciones que la radio transmitía, la ligera brisa de la madrugada baño los cristales al auto justo antes de que el cocinero iniciara con otro síntoma.

-Hay alguien corriendo por la calle- Hablo tal como si fuera la primera vez presenciado a una persona en carrera libre, se pegó lo más que pudo a la ventana cerrada a causa del aire acondicionado del auto, le siguió con la mirada y cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el asiento aun mirando la calle que dejaron atrás.

A Law no lo importaba mucho, no debía distraerse, pese que no pudo evitar fijarse en el retrovisor a su izquierda, en donde no había nada que ver si no más que pandillas de perros callejeros.

Suspiro pesadamente, agotado de la temporal niñez del cocinero -Siéntate y duérmete de una vez Sanji-ya- Con al menos otros quince minutos de viaje podrían llegar a casa, justo antes de jalarle de la ropa para devolverlo a su lugar, sus dedos tocaron el cuello del oji-azul, quien además de sufrir una elevada temperatura en su piel comenzó con severos escalofríos por el contacto.

Tras el toque, el tez blanca se encogió así mismo alejándose de su compañero pero sin separar la mirada de la calle tras ellos, -Está persiguiéndonos, Law, está corriendo, ¿Quién es?, Law- Con una mano se sostenía del respaldo del asiento y con la otra sacudía el hombro del moreno mientras este dejaba de tolerar sus alucinaciones, esta noche no quería ser niñero, no negaba que Blackleg fuera tremendamente adorable cuando bebía en exceso excepto que su comportamiento le confundía.

Trafalgar detuvo el auto al frenar y apagar la maquinaria, el modelo que le acompañaba entro en un pánico innecesario al abrir la puerta del copiloto para terminar en el suelo de la acera a causa de tropezarse con el cinturón de seguridad enredado en su pie izquierdo, los gritos de pánico del rubio le obligaron a salir de su asiento y a ayudarle a recomponerse e inclusive evitar que los vecinos confundieran su intoxicación con algún secuestro de media noche entre los barrios bajos.

-SANJI, ya es suficiente- La ridiculez de su actuación tenia al moreno hasta el máximo, jamás paso por tanta necesidad de intervenir en el estado de ebriedad del cocinero.

-Por supuesto que es demasiado, Waaater- Aun en el suelo se tambaleaba en son de su mareo al abstenerse de que los enérgicos brazos de su amigo le levantaran del cemento. –Tomé todo, no quería que tú, que tu empeoraras- Le recordó el último momento en el bar, moviendo sus manos interpretando un vaso en su mano y simulando el empinarse el líquido en su boca semi-abierta.

-¡Bien por ti!, me di cuenta, eres peor que Tony-ya- Enfadado de sus amigables recordatorios de su alimentación, no puedo evitar mencionar que incluso otro de los compañeros del sombrero de paja se preocupaba hasta el punto de insistirle en lo que ya sabía, siendo que se repetía que su modestia no debía ser para él, no la merecía.

-No, no, no- Repetía mientras Law intentaba desenredar el cinturón de su pie y recuperaba su chaqueta, la misma que el tez blanca jalaba para cubrirse de la mirada del mayor. – Te sientes mal, no me lo dices pero si lo estas…y esa señorita joderia todo -

Por fin la causa entro en el cráneo del mayor, Retrocediendo mentalmente al momento de esa misma noche, la actitud y falta de atención al sexo femenino de quien les atendía, el arrebatarle su bebida y la ausencia de modales de Sanji, tenía que llevarle a algo relacionado a su protección por supuesto, el perfil de caballero del cocinero solo se derrumbaba si la seguridad de quien le importaba se volvía su prioridad.

Con un pánico controlado, Levanto del antebrazo al cocinero para dejarle en el asiento que abandono, al quitarle la chamarra de encima, el cejas rizadas se abstenía de levantar la vista, insistiendo en que la tenue luz de las calles le lastimaba, pese al supuesto dolor, el menor alcanzo a contemplar el preocupado rostro del moreno, quien sudaba _¿Sangre?._

Los dedos del tez blanca alcanzaron su mejilla, arrebatando las pequeñas gotas trasparentes que recorrían su cara, a expresión perpleja, el rubio veía con miedo el líquido en las yemas de sus dedos, como si no fuese normal el verle transpirar.

-¿Porque?, ¿Cómo paso esto?- Sin contestar sus propias incógnitas, el cocinero aun no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, con el terror mostrándose en sus manos temblorosas, limpio su frente con su otra mano, por lo que su terror se maximizo. _'¡¿Yo también estoy sangrando?!'._

Desde otra perspectiva, el peli-negro no encontraba la forma de intervenir en el extraño comportamiento del modelo, _¿Por qué el oji-azul tenía miedo de sus propios fluidos?, ¿Que estaban mostrándole su propia percepción?_

Law abrió la guantera del tablero para sacar una pequeña linterna con la cual examino la frágil vista del menor mientras este imploraba saber sobre el 'liquido rojizo' que supuestamente manchaba sus manos.

Bajo ambos de sus ojos un tono purpura se adueñaba de sus parpados al esparcirse con una leve ramificación que creció durante su viaje, no obstante el gran dilema de sus alucinaciones tenía un síntoma físico fácil de traducir, el color del iris era el mismo que conocía pese que sus pupilas se dilataron hasta el extremo de que el color de su ojo apenas si relucía bajo la luz.

La ola de histeria que le golpeo no le contuvo del temblor en sus manos, aun con el entrenamiento en el hospital para actuar ante cualquier situación, el quedarse sofocado por los síntomas del rubio Water retomo su chamarra para colocarla sobre el menor, anudó ambas mangas entre si y subió el cierre de la prenda aun con los brazos del rubio rodeándose a sí mismo, con ese obstáculo le facilitaría que tenerlo más controlado, acentuado su inmovilidad con el cinturón de seguridad, Law se apresuró al asiento del chofer encendiendo la maquinaria al instante.

Vaya estúpida baja percepción del moreno, Sanji siempre sería un maldito sacrificio si seguían juntos, el oji-azul tenía la mala costumbre de darle todo, hasta juraría que si fueran de la misma sangre al chico se le ocurría ofrecerle más de lo que necesitaría.

La exasperación que le obligaba a olvidar los frenos del auto con alivio le ayudo a llegar lo más pronto posible al recóndito hogar que ambos compartían.

El cirujano tomo gran precaución para trasladar al modelo dentro, tras liberarle de la supuesta camisa de fuerza, Trafalgar entono palabras de valentía evitando que la inseguridad de sus alucinaciones le brindaran el coraje para volver a la realidad, con cuidado le ofreció sus manos para sostenerse, con éxito el rubio respondió por que obtuvo ambas de sus manos sobre las suyas semejando al sensible y lento evento en el que un padre desea ver los primeros pasos de su primogénito.

Tras pedirle y repetirle el hecho de que no podría abrir sus ojos, Blackleg confió en la voz del peli-negro para guiarse en la oscuridad de su hogar ausentado de la vida de ambos modelos, al dejar el garaje detrás de ellos, el pasillo parecía distorsionarse bajo los temerosos pasos del cocinero, hasta la más pequeña arruga de la alfombra lo alteraba, Law le guiaba caminando de espaldas esperando no chocar con sus propios muebles evitando los movimientos bruscos.

Antes de doblar la izquierda del pasillo, soltó una de las manos del menor y encendió la lámpara cerca de ellos en un brillo tenue, necesario para encontrar el pequeño sofá de visitas anterior a la habitación del cocinero, con simples indicaciones el mayor le indico que _'debía esperarle quieto, que el aún seguía con el'._

Al soltar su otra mano, se hecho a carrera libre por el camino que evito y abrió con desespero la frágil puerta de su bodega de medicamentos, un supuesto "pequeño botiquín para emergencias", por desgracia el cirujano no respetaba su propio acomodo alfabético, ni sus frascos de jarabe que caían al suelo en son de su prisa, después encontraría tiempo para re-acomodar su desastre.

De entre objetos punzantes, paletas de madera y guantes de exploración, el moreno encontró una mínima solución a la supuesta droga que el rubio consumió en su lugar, lo que le perturbaba de su propia salud era el hecho de que él también sufría mínimas distorsiones de colores y siluetas, con solo un pequeño trago de la supuesto bebida manipulada le fue suficiente como para evitar su coordinación al manejar con prudencia, el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba y el sueño pesaba en sus ojos.

Al agitar el líquido en el pequeño contenedor de cristal, camino de vuelta donde el pequeño alucinador tenia ambas manos sobre sus ojos, temblaba a pesar de que la casa se sofocaba sin ninguna ventana abierta, con sus piernas apegadas a su pecho y sus pies aun con zapatos sobre el sofá; el oji-azul se repetía a si mismo las últimas palabras de su compañero, esperando que el eco de su conversación le calmase frente a las alucinaciones en esa aventura imaginaria de su cerebro.

Con el pesado silencio de por medio, Law esperaba haberle llamado por su nombre con suficiente suavidad esperando que el otro no se alejara de sus manos despojándole de su gabardina, su chaleco así como el lado izquierdo de su brazo esperando acceder a un punto donde suministrar su solución.

El abrigo no fue problema, su chaleco le crispo los nervios por los complicados botones y ese estúpido cierre escondido, no obstante, el aflojar la corbata se convirtió en el colmo ya que la fuerza del moreno se mostró al romper la tela fina sin piedad alguna a pesar de que su brusquedad inquieto al rubio que se lanzó contra el esperando un abrazo de protección mientras repetía frases inquietantes sobre ' _alguien regresando por el'_ y _'como un submarino amarillo pretendía estrellarse contra su casa'._

Que locuras, posiblemente algún día se reirían de esto citando sus palabras esperando que el menor explotara de vergüenza seguido de alguna patadas más un silencio perpetrador entre su enojo por semanas.

Trafalgar esperaba respetar la moral del cocinero al separarse y dejarle a un lado suyo en el suelo, ambos recargados en la pared frente al sofá, espero exactamente un minuto de respiración calmada de parte del rubio para proseguir con el medicamento, tiro la corbata al suelo y desabotono los primero botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su hombro y poco de su brazo izquierdo para estilizar la pequeña zona para la aguja.

Después del dolor, inmediatamente Blackleg le comunicaba lo mareado que se encontraba así como sus manos le pesaban demasiado como para seguir cubriendo su cara, al volver a mirar su rostro, el cambio no fue inmediato físicamente, al menos el pobre ya no mencionaba tantas tonterías.

Los efectos secundarios la supuesta vacuna milagrosa no le molestaba, solo eran posibles si el paciente sufría de un leve nivel de alcohol, dependiendo de la intensidad de ello, el modelo solo obtuvo la falta de coordinación motora y un dolor de cabeza que se convirtió en temblores y migraña.

Bajo su aliento el chico de los tatuajes se hablaba a sí mismo, enunciando las reacciones químicas necesarias para disminuir el dolor de su paciente, en su tiempo como practicante de medicina y ayudante de enfermeros, nunca toco el caso de una drogadicción pese a que los folletos de las salas de esperas contenían gran información que el mismo edito en trabajos de equipo.

-La Ergotamina tanto como la Mescalina pueden ser las causantes a menos que sea un culpable ilegal, los síntomas son intensos pero la cantidad de consumo es el doble de lo recomendada,- Se recargo a medio dormir al lado izquierdo del tez-blanca que también se mantenía ocupado contando ovejas a su manera esperando terminar vencido por el sueño, salvo que al momento de pedirle que comenzara a contar hasta que se cansara, no fue sino que al llegar al número 600 equivalente a los 10 minutos escuchándolo, ridículamente empezó a dictar todos sus instrumentos en su cocina tal como un diccionario gastronómico.

Prosiguió con su conversación de un solo hombre. -Mi método de procedimiento es escasamente digno si no al menos ha dejado de alucinar, requiero de un tranquilizante no tan influyente aunque efectivo, malditas cejas rizaditas, estamos cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y aun no te duermes….- La locura de su porción llegaba a su clímax, con punzantes dolores en su nuca, miro a Sanji quien se tensaba al escuchar el rechinar de la puerta del garaje que quedo semi-abierta y el cristal de la ventana que se tambaleaba con la ventisca de afuera.

–Ox…Oxito…¿Oxitocina te servirá?- Le pregunto de manera que no requería su aprobación para seguir con su tratamiento, con pesadez coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza del modelo, quien entre nombres de cortes gourmet suspiro por el tacto y la presencia del moreno junto a él, ¡ _un punto para el cirujano!_.

El masajear la cabeza de alguien liberaba la reacción necesaria para un calmante que el mismo cuerpo producía, el tacto amigable de alguien más le brindaría un similar sanar tal como una madre lo obtiene, siempre dicen que es el amor lo que cicatriza el dolor, por otro lado, al peli-negro no le importaban la magia blanca, si no la ciencia aprobada.

Sin patrón alguno masajeaba su cabeza complicándose por sus dedos enredados en su cabello, arribo a sus hombros esperando que su respiración bajara de volumen, pese que no tenía previsto que su paciente se escabullera disimuladamente hasta su regazo.

 **++H++**

Giro sobre su lado derecho anhelando el otro lado del colchón, curiosamente sólido y frio, jalo la cobija protegiéndose ridículamente de su alarma, reacomodo la almohada suspirando por el sonido, su alarma de las 9:00 a.m., la última advertencia para levantarse.

Sin despegar la cabeza de su bolsa de algodón, observo el sillón con sus prendas tiradas sobre él, su corbata y saco gris, sus zapatos bajo el mueble.

Por encima de él la puerta a la habitación del cocinero permanecía abierta. No escuchaba al rubio por alrededor.

Se levantó desconcertado por la desinteresaba despedida del oji-azul, devolvió la cobija y almohada que posiblemente el modelo le dio antes de irse, las dejo en la cama de quien le pertenecían y prosiguió a ver la cocina, donde algunos contenedores con pequeñas notas le esperaban en la barra de desayuno.

 **Vuelvo en dos días,**

 **Limpia la bodega,**

 **Atiende el jardín,**

 **Estoy bien, fue mi culpa.**

No calculaba a qué horas el rubio comenzó con tanto preparativo de comidas o tentempiés distribuidos en diferentes contenedores con notas de tiempo correcto para el horno, las notas restantes sobre el comedor probablemente se referían a su viaje planeado a la cercana ciudad vecina, donde Bentham viajo esa misma noche para preparar la sesión individual del cocinero, él también lo había olvidado.

Los deberes de la casa recaían en diferentes turnos dependiendo quien tenía tiempo libre, sin quejas de ello, de lo único que podía mortificarse seria por lo último,

' _Solo…¿Estoy bien?, cuáles fueron los efectos secundarios?, ¿Porque alguien perjudicaría a un modelo masculino siendo que un sinfín de jovencitas encontraban presentes?'_ , A ese Blackleg se le notaban sus mentiras a través de su caligrafía, sin sentirse cómodo por su respuesta, no servía de mucho que le llamara, ya que la línea se mostraba ocupada, supuestamente usándose al momento… le inquietaba no saber por qué se disculpada, 'D _iablos, ¿a quién se le ocurre decir que es su culpa salir drogado?',_ las victimas solo son eso, por supuesto no pidió ser manipulado de esa manera sin embargo lo decidió para el en lugar del cirujano.

El teléfono seguía sonando….

 **++H++**

El problema de las citas contempladas por meses, es que no se pueden ni deben posponer, es un dolor de cabeza y un cansancio previo por lo que se viene, le parecía horrible su empleo si no existía manera de no ir, aunque lo hiciera así y se encerrara en su habitación _no queriendo ir a la escuela_ , seguramente Bon le buscaría, le encontraría, y de alguna manera encontraría su discurso de Okama motivador, por el momento le sería más motivante el no ver a Law hasta que se le pasase la pena del suceso de anoche.

¿Qué tanto recordaba?...lo suficiente.

Cargando su maletín de viaje, cerro el auto con alarma al caminar por el extenso estacionamiento de su lugar de encuentro, uno que debía estar lleno por las noches ya que las mañanas le pertenecían a la hora laboral.

Entre sombras de palmeras encontró la fachada, la puerta automática le dejo entrar, con colocar un pie dentro, el aroma a dinero y alcohol se mezclaba con los productos de limpieza, la soledad del pasillo se iluminaba con lámparas amarillas que guiaban a una puerta más, con su permiso en mano, el guardia le cedió el paso al verdadero interior.

Metros, consecutivos metros de maquinaria y vigilancia permanecían encendidos pese a la poca clientela, el suelo de color arena y coral se extendía probablemente sin fin, el patrón de rombos en el suelo contrastaba de maravilla con los inmensos candelabros que ocultaban las cámaras de seguridad que se perdían en el eterno mural de la cúpula con un cielo estrellado tan vivió como podrías contemplarlo en un desierto.

Camino en línea recta, por entre los repartidores de cartas que atendían sus juegos, barajeando algunas tarjetas, contándolas y ofreciendo participación de la clientela matutina. Sus trajes y chalecos atentamente planchados los despojaban de la maña de desconfianza, de todos modos, si ganabas, a los guardias les agradaba conversar con los campeones.

Tras posiblemente recorrer lo equivalente a una cuadra, repleta de tragamonedas, Sanji por fin diviso las puertas cristalinas vigiladas por el segundo punto de revisión, por el que a través su preocupado manager le pedía que se apresurara, sorprendentemente el cocinero rezaba para que primero desayunaran antes de trabajar.

El grito de preocupación de Bon le puso de mal humor, conocía bien los detalles en los que el peli-negro se fijaba, en sus ojos, cuerpo y postura, la cual decía mucho de el en ese momento, con remarcar que sus mirada mostraban un tono oscuro por la falta de sueño y que sus ojos rojizos buscaban descanso, no paso de largo que su estómago resonase por las interminables escaleras subterráneas en las que Ben le introdujo, ¿Acaso no le seria cotidiano a un modelo sufrir de hambruna?.

Recorrió más escalones de mármol oscurecido hasta arribar a pasillos repletos de antigüedades de reptiles disecados como mayoría, con guardias rondando por cada esquina, tras abrir la primer puerta, notoriamente se describía como una habitación, una recamara de primer clase, más que nada por la inmensa cama al frente suyo que le llamaba para que se echase en ella, Blackleg sintió una bofetada de felicidad tras ser obligado a acostarse y envolverse en las cobijas.

Antes de colocar su cabeza en la almohada, su Manager le ofreció unas vitaminas en capsulas junto a un vaso de agua, el okama alegaba que debía dormir lo necesario, una siesta le propuso, le ofrecía el tiempo que quisiera para tener un mejor aspecto ya que a Law era el único que no le maquillaban sus características ojeras, en fin, su Manager le hizo saber de mala gana que su perfil ofrecía una silueta juvenil al natural, medio muerta de hambre pero bien descansada.

Se percató que su trabajo no era tan genial como el restaurante.

 **++H++**

\- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?- Lanzo un paquete de hojas que tales contenían una extensa conversación impresa en ellas, tal como en una corte se graban los diálogos, en esta residía unas respuestas no tan beneficiosas.

-No puedes decir a la ligera estupideces como: "Le doy de comer a los cuervos, ellos me traen las pertenecías de mis vecinos" o "Me quedo en casa a ver documentales sobre emergencias bizarras"- Trató de no pasar su mano por su rostro en señal de cansancio mental, eso movería su labial de lugar, el agotamiento de las locuras del moreno le cabreaban, su estómago se calentaba y el hambre volvía a él como una perra.

-¡Eso no mola!, ninguna se va a derretir por ti, imbécil.-

-Me repites como entraste a mi casa, Eustass-ya.- Eso no sonaba como una pregunta el peli-rojo aun no conocía los tonos del ojeroso, pero si identificaba su voz de **Serio-Encabronado** , **Me vale lo que conversan** , y **Eventualmente esto me interesa** , no olvidaba el _tonito lindo_ para el otro modelo con el que vivía, que detalle el de Water, _todos sabían que le quería._

-Estoy reemplazando a Killer, está reparando el Volkswagen de una hermosura, ya lo conoces, es un caballero.- Narro con vagos detalles, más que nada porque sus manos simularon el tamaño del pecho de la susodicha mujer, nada vulgar por su parte, los hombres se hablaban así y es que Kid tenía costumbres de la costa South.

-¿Y por qué te han dado una licencia para conversar conmigo Kid-ya?- Law no deseaba expresarle lo que realmente quería decirle, algo así como "No me importa que Killer estudiara psicología y tenga que trabajar en un taller mecánico para sobrevivir", ah y que Eustass se la daba de cabron para creerse un pacifista, que risa tan vacía surgía de su garganta, el hombre terminaba en la cárcel cada quincena.

-Aquí entre nos, soy tan honesto como mi compañero, no necesito cursos de psicología para liberar mi ser- Se sentó a sus anchas en el sillón que recién aspiró, se picó la nariz al estilo Monkey con esas horribles uñas color vino (en perspectiva de Law), eructo en son de su estómago vacío, para el final volteo a verle agitando el vaso semi-vacío con jugo adulterado que le ofrecido al llegar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción le mostraba el intenso color de su labial que rodeaba esos dientes tan bien cuidados pese a participar en clubs de peleas cada ciertas noches.

-Killer me dio una agenda, quiere que veas la grabación de un Show, **BarkBark Tv** dice el disco…- Rebusco en el supuesto ordenado maletín de piel que trajo consigo, a disgusto del peli-negro, fue una mala elección y es que juntarse entre diseñadores se le pego el criticar la moda del hombre común, no pasaba de raro ver a Kid con sus pantalones tintos de manchas doradas, le alagaba que los usara porque la primera vez que los vio reconoció que eran los mismos que modeló a principios de primavera. Cuando los usaba al visitarle imponía un respeto silencioso entre ambos.

El chico del labial reprodujo el video en su computadora (cortesía de su colega mecánico), lo sincronizo con la pantalla de la sala esperando que Trafalgar se sirviera también unos tragos por que los regaños le caerían pesados.

Como era por esperar, el oji-gris se echó para atrás, esperando que el respaldo del sillón le succionara a un mundo de pelusas, monedas y controles remotos perdidos, reconoció el set que mostraba la primer escena del video, no perdonaría al hijo de puta tras el pequeño escritorio que les invito a una de sus primeras entrevistas en grupo, si, en grupo significaba que el representante del programa les obligo a responder esas dudas entre ellos dos, al ex-cocinero junto al ex-cirujano al aire y sin titubeos.

 _La invitación por supuesto fue aceptada inmediatamente por Sanji, puesto que una de sus actrices favoritas, una maravillosa jovencita de nombre Cindry, les rogo un encuentro para discutir una de sus intensas apariciones, claramente los fans de ambos debieron satisfacerse bastante con media revista enfocada en ellos y la colección de_ _ **Roronoa+Perona**_ _sobre Lolitas y ellos como apuestos Dandis._

 _Law no se echó para atrás, Nami les aconsejaba que les brindaría contactos y créditos por socializar, el oji-gris creyó que su compañero abarcaría todo el tiempo al aire con los halagos a la actriz, las preguntas vagas sobre las sesiones y la básica de todas; ¿Qué se sentía el trabajar al lado de un diseñador como Zoro?, un niño perdido, un obsesivo por las espadas y hogar._

 _El día programado para ellos llegó, sin embargo, al esperar su momento dentro de sus camarotes, ambos modelos recibieron la noticia sobre la dulce presentante, ella fue hospitalizada horas antes de su turno, el pánico en el peli-negro no fue tan literal como el que el rubio sufría al sudar su maquillaje._

 _Entraron en escena durante el cambio de set, la temática del canal BarkBark se basaba en el Halloween y aunque no se celebraba todo el año, las bromas y el terror se muestran como su símbolo._

Por otro lado, la atención de público jamás entraba en la lista de prioridades del cirujano, _ventajas y créditos_ le repetían, salvo que tener que venderse como prostituta por alguien importante postrado en cama le parecía más humano que reunir fama y respeto por su físico, en cambio, al oji-azul le urgía una independización de su hogar, alejarse de los problemas provocados por su furia, inclusive dejar a Water en su propio mundo le revelaría que su vida es más significativa.

 _No podrían echarse para atrás y obligarles a rellenar el suspender esos veinte minutos del tiempo en el canal, de alguna forma u otra los convencieron de aparecer sin conocer previamente al reemplazo de Cindry V._

 _El público les recibió con aplausos como era de esperarse, saludaron penosamente tras acomodarse en ciertos sillones individuales de colores morados respaldados por el set de una fachada a una mansión abandonada, de ello no tenían que temer._

Trafalgar echaba una mirada al video, no queriendo recordar toda la escena aunque el volumen del televisor llegaba hasta el patio. Preguntas básicas se escucharon, la incógnita del extenso nombre de moreno así como el apellido adoptivo del menor, sus relaciones, su debut, sus causas contra el hambre y su contribución en la protección de diversidad.

 _Todo comenzó a volverse íntimo, el hombre con mascara de león opto por tirar las pequeñas notas que la actriz tenia listas para la sesión, por lo que las mentiras del cirujano se notaban en como rascaba su cabello, miraba al rubio esperando que interrumpiera su respuesta, aun con educación respondía deseando que se terminase, con los minutos, el hombre tras el escritorio, Absalom, buscaba que sus comentarios ofendieran a los invitados._

 _Los chistes sobre el aspecto del cocinero no eran de esperarse, su peinado y tipo de cejas tenían su porque, no obstante no había lugar para confesar sobre ello en una cámara, si el peli-negro buscaba interponerse para cambiar el tema, Absalom le retaba a quitarse los guantes de sus manos, suponiendo al público que tenía una terrible mutación negativa para su carrera._

 _El inteligente humor de ambos les abstenían de reírse ni por fingir, el ambiente se volvía pesado y el tiempo malditamente se extendía, no fue sino hasta el punto en que Sanji encendió un cigarrillo a causa de ser presa de la ansiedad del tabaco así como el anhelar romperle la cara al hombre-león tras los comentarios eróticos sobre su actual manager, su dama de las mandarinas no merecía etiquetas tan denigrantes._

El chico de los tatuajes suspiro en voz alta y se levantó de su sofá, encrespado por esos malos momentos, subió las escaleras cerca de la sala para encerrarse en su habitación posiblemente para tener una de esas terapias de gritos que Killer le recomendó además de ponerle a su saco de arena el rostro del peli-verde o de su propio Manager.

Su terapeuta-sustituto disfruto lo suficiente del programa como para reírse junto con la multitud del programa tras casa sádica broma, el moreno desconocía el propósito de ver sus momentos incomodos, hacerle saber lo equivocado que actuó le amargaba tanto como los pucheros del rubio para que limpiase el baño.

Al minuto que el modelo abandono el cuarto, apareció lo que podría identificarse como "el nudo de la obra".

 _Sin conocer las reglas del encuentro, el público no encontró ofensivo la acción de Blackleg, pese a que el presentante tomo las medidas por sí mismo al levantarse de su asiento y arrebatarle su nicotina de los labios, como bonus, Absalom "accidentalmente" dejo la marca de las garras que necesito para quitarle el inofensivo provocador de cáncer, las líneas de sangre en su labio inferior así como su barbilla apenas se mostraron al mismo tiempo que el hombre de la máscara se impactó contra el suelo gracias al intenso puñetazo que Water le proporciono en su cara ya deformada tras la máscara, sin perder la oportunidad de vengarse el oji-azul le pateo contra el set montado detrás de ellos, el dúo de modelos se dio a la retirada después de que Law tuviese que cargar con su compañero que se divertía golpeando a los Zombies de seguridad, huyeron satisfechos con mala fama._

 _El video se cortó con el título de Dificultades técnicas._

A mueca seria Kid contemplo la última escena en pausa que demostraba el interés e importancia del moreno para defender el orgullo de su colega, sus ojos flameantes de furia querían darle la vuelta para terminar con la paliza, pese que sus manos y cuerpo funcionaron como el escudo del vulnerable cocinero.

La reacción del cirujano entraba en una posibilidad de que los rumores de su relación tenían potencial, aunque el mecánico se preguntaba el propósito del video, de mala gana ojeo la agenda del maletín, la que debió revisar al momento de llegar, la lista de pendientes y sesiones anteriores permanecía en la primeras hojas, la mayoría trataban sobre su tolerancia contra sus diseñadores, las experiencias en las sesiones, así como los temas relacionados con su situación médica, no mostraba nota alguna sobre su familia o estado mental, no hasta la penúltima hoja, con la fecha actual, señalando el tema de la semana como **Relaciones en negación** con muchos signos de interrogación, complementado de anotaciones como: **Ver video de entrevistas X y X** seguido de un borrón con el recordatorio **Borrar datos de BarkBark T.v.**

A sudor de arrepentimiento, el peli-rojo reprodujo los videos para sí, esperando que el tiempo que Killer le especifico de su sesión se completase, a excepción de que no le fue muy grato ver como Trafalgar arruinaba su serie de preguntas amorosas en el primer video, negando rotundamente alguna relación actual, su orientación a una semejante a la asexual, así como el estado de su familia como desconocido, peor aún que el joven mentía sobre su hogar compartido con el carismático cocinero montando aún más mentiras sobre su amistad casual.

La idiotez del D. le incitaba un figurado vomito de sobre-estupidez en T.v., y es que las respuestas del chico de las tatuajes estaban de sobra, el contenido más importante de ello se encontraba en el video casero que se grabó al mismo tiempo que contenía a un oji-azul tras bambalinas reaccionando con gran variedad de impacto melancólico a razón de la conversación del primer video, si pausabas al final del video se percibía en los ojos del rubio como se le rompía lo que le quedaba de corazón.

' _¿Acaso Trafalgar D. Stulte* Law conocía lo que sus supuestas mentiras ocasionaron?.'_

 **++H++**

-Ella no puede ser, no le dejaré, no con _este propósito_ \- Con un par de pasos atrás de donde provenía, pretendió el volver a esa maravillosa habitación en la que despertó.

El peli-negro siguió empujando por el pasillo el estante metálico movible, -Ten confianza en mí, te acostumbraras a ella.- Miro atrás de él, donde el rubio se detuvo una vez más, y es que desde que se percató de sus nuevas prendas no digiero su almuerzo, tenía dos cigarrillos en su boca consolándole mientras le escuchaba.

-Es muy joven, no la involucres.- Observo fijamente el final del pasillo alfombrado que le deprimía por sus tonos fríos, al tope se encontraba el set montado bajo la luz del cercano atardecer, con gran distancia de por medio se divisaban las personas con las que colaboraría, y para desgracia del modelo, quien sostenía la cámara era una joven, una adolescente.

Bentham trazaba destinos a tierras desconocidas, para un propósito del que no creyó ser capaz de desembarcar, estúpidamente se subió a ese navío creyendo que Shandora le dejaría entrar por oro.

Su manager dejo el pesado mueble junto a la instalación, volteo a verle conociendo su negación a seguir participando. – Solo dilo, Sanji-chan, cambiaremos las condiciones, dímelo una vez y volveremos por donde comenzamos.- A susurros de figura paterna preocupada el okama percibía la inseguridad en su perfil cabizbajo.

Sin responderle, Blackleg levanto la mirada apartándose de la puerta a la extensa sala con aire de estudio, se adentró hasta ver una esquina con un biombo instalado para él, sus imágenes en una tela amarillenta mostraban bestias mitológicas devorando animales comunes, aves que huían de fenómenos terroríficos que las alcanzaban con sus garras envueltas en tinieblas.

Se sentía capturado, dentro de una quimera del diablo, siendo digerido.

 **+++H+++**

 **Parte 1/2 del Capítulo 2**

 **Stulte*:** Tonto, idiota, _supuestamente latin._

Normalmente escribo unos 11k por capitulo, y es que un cap representa un día, aquí lo corte apenas sin anochecer, me distraje mucho, perdón.

Y si, mi Kid es un hombre explicito, Law es un ignorante, Bon "una madre" con dos críos, Zoro un enigma, Perona una confeccionista de moda kawaii y Sanji….hablemos de el cuándo nos aseguremos de que sabe lo que hace, okay?.


End file.
